1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wing mechanisms, air spoilers and air foils for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a front wing mechanism that may be selectively positioned from within the vehicle cockpit.
2. Discussion
Modernly, various types of front spoilers or wing mechanisms for motor vehicles have been proposed in order to improve the high-speed stability of vehicles. Some of the front wing mechanisms are of a fixed type in which a spoiler fin or wing member is unmovably mounted to a forward portion of the vehicle. However, front wing mechanisms of this type are known to negatively affect the performance of the vehicle when the vehicle is operated at relative low speeds.